Mujeres al poder
by javipozos
Summary: El feminismo ha llegado a Konoha pero muchas lo malinterpretaron y están generando destrozos. Hinata Uzumaki como la Primera Dama de Konoha debe dar el ejemplo a todas sus congéneres de lo que es el verdadero feminismo.
1. Mujeres al poder

Mujeres al poder

Nota del autor: Universo alterno donde los personajes fallecidos del canon por una extraña razón están vivos.

Hinata Uzumaki, la actual primera dama de Konoha y esposa orgullosa del Séptimo Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, no se quejaba demasiado de su vida. Su esposo le dedicaba un poco más de tiempo a su familia y las cosas se estabilizaban en la aldea luego del ataque de los alienígenas.

Habían unas responsabilidades que su posición como la mujer del Hokage debía de mantener como ser recatada y amable, cosa que era natural en un alma gentil como la suya y le agradecían los aldeanos puesto que contrastaba con la última que tuvieron en el puesto.

Como antiguo miembro del mejor escuadrón de búsqueda antes de que esta se retirara parcialmente del servicio activo, ella siempre mantenía un ojo en muchas cosas por costumbre, en especial si era algo que involucraba a las travesuras de su pequeño demonio rubio que quería mucho.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que le había llamado la atención en las mujeres jóvenes de Konoha que no le agradaba mucho y era un motivo de discusión con su suegra en algunas situaciones. Ella puso atención a una plática entre dos adolescentes que parecían novios pero la chica parecía agredir al joven.

-¡¿Por qué llegaste tarde?!-se escuchaba la voz histérica de una chica de cabello color miel y piel clara.

-Perdóname, es que me tomo más tiempo de lo normal en mi misión. Lo siento mucho-le suplicó con miedo el sujeto de cabello azul claro y piel ligeramente bronceada.

-¡No me vengas con excusas, me mantuviste esperando media hora de más y me vienes con eso!-empezó a darle de coscorrones a quien parecía su novio.

-Perdóname, lo juro. ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer!-.

A la mujer ojiperla se le vinieron unos malos recuerdos de como Sakura solía agredir a su esposo cuando estaban en el Equipo 7 y sinceramente no le gustaba nada el maltrato físico, en parte por su crianza en su clan. Sin más que pensar, Hinata se posicionó en la mesa de ambos jovencitos y ambos se sorprendieron de ver a la esposa del amado Hokage.

-Lady Hinata Uzumaki, es un gusto tenerla acá-saludó la chica en shock por tener a una de las veteranas de la guerra en persona.

-Disculpe por entrometerse, normalmente no lo hago pero están llamando mucho la atención. ¿Por qué están discutiendo?-preguntó sería la mujer.

-Es que él llegó tarde y esperé demasiado tiempo parada-le comentó la otra chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pidió saber la ojiperla.

-Hiro-.

-¿Normalmente llegas tarde a las citas con tu novia?-.

-N-no somos novios, solo amigos-le aclaró ruborizado el adolescente.

-Oh, entiendo. ¿Pero llegas tarde a los compromisos con ella?-.

-No, siempre llego temprano. Fue accidental esta vez-.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó curiosa la peliazul a la jovencita.

-Harumi-.

-¿Es normal que siempre le gritas?-.

-Eh, bueno…-empezó a decir avergonzada la chica al ver los ojos serios de la mujer madura.

-¿Solo lo quieres para desquitar tus frustraciones o de verdad te importa?-.

-¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA!-reclamó la chica.

-Pues no parece, hay formas más civilizadas de discutir las cosas sin llegar a la violencia. Si yo fuera él, te diría que eres demasiado violenta y huiría inmediatamente-le comentó convencida la Hyuga-"A menos que seas masoquista como Shikamaru o mi suegrito"-pensó con pesar la mujer.

La chica hizo una cara de shock estilo Jojos y se quedó de piedra al escuchar lo que en verdad alguien con sentido común pensaba y se deprimió bastante.

Más tarde, Hinata llegaba a casa y cocinó algo para su familia y milagrosamente estaba en casa su marido, por lo cual estaba muy feliz.

-Mi amor, tu ramen como siempre es exquisito-alabó de corazón el Hokage.

-Gracias, es con todo mi amor-respondió con dulzura la ojiperla.

-Me va a dar diabetes-murmuró Boruto mientras que Himawari miraba con brillo en los ojos a sus padres.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó y Hinata salió a ver quien era. Su sorpresa fue que la misma chica con la que habló hace rato y estaba llorando amargamente.

-Señora Uzumaki, ayúdeme por favor-dijo muy deprimida la chica ante una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Tranquila, pasa y platícame de tu situación-suspiró la peliazul.

Después de que la chica se calmó ella reveló cosas interesantes acerca de su comportamiento mientras que el Hokage movido por la curiosidad escuchaba.

-¿Una secta?-preguntó Naruto confuso.

-Un grupo de señoras maduras que se hacen llamar las Mujeres Empoderadas de Konoha han reclutado en sus filas a jovencitas y las instigar a usar la violencia para domar a sus parejas o pretendan conquistar a sus enamorados-soltó la sopa Harumi.

-Oh, eso sí es algo loco-comentó Naruto serio.

-Estaba poniendo en práctica lo que me instruyeron para ser miembro del club pero la señora Uzumaki me abrió los ojos. No quiero perder a Hiro, lo amo, ¡INSTRUYAME POR FAVOR, ACEPTEME EN SU GRUPO!-le pidió muy desesperada la chica.

-Pero no tengo grupo-dijo nerviosa la madre de familia.

-Debe hacer su secta, hay jovencitas como yo desesperadas que quieren el amor de alguien bueno. En la aldea es ejemplo de un matrimonio amoroso, la admiro tanto. Me mintieron cuando me dijeron que usted venía de esa agrupación de dementes-.

-Espera, ¿Quién dijo que venía de esa secta?-preguntó furiosa Hinata ya que le molestó que la difamaran.

-Bueno, dicen que son sus íntimas amigas-.

-¿Cómo quienes?-.

-No me sé muy bien sus nombres, era una rubia loca con un abanico, otra rubia platinada que se cree jovencita, una pelirroja de lentes que pareciera tener doble personalidad, una pelirroja frentona, una cuarentona rubia retina y otra pelirroja que dice ttebane a cada rato-declaró

-Con esa descripción basta para saber quienes son-murmuró con pesar el Hokage.

-Insisto, Hinata sama. Haga su secta, abra los ojos de mis compañeras para evitar que siga propagándose ese ideal-le suplicó la jovencita.

-Mami, ayúdala. Te está pidiendo de corazón sus necesidades-comentó muy animada Himawari.

-Bien, pero no prometo nada-suspiró rendida la ojiperla.

-Vas a tener que esforzarte. La abuela Kushina es muy terca-le deseó suerte Boruto.

-Una pregunta, ¿Sarada es violenta contigo?-cuestionó Naruto.

-Pues solo discutimos pero no pasamos a los golpes-.

-Ella es mucho más paciente que su madre-le dijo Hinata a su marido sabiendo que se querían más de lo que ellos admitían.

Al día siguiente…

Hinata tenía un tic en el ojo porque un grupo de 30 jovencitas de 16 años estaba reunidas esperando las enseñanzas de su líder.

-Ni siquiera me dejaron prepararme-murmuró muy nerviosa la Hyuga.

Entre la multitud, Hinata notó alguien con una gorra y vestiduras negras como si no quisiera que la descubrieran pero ella conocía bien ese chakra tan familiar.

-¿Hanabi? ¿Eres tú?-.

-No, soy otra persona-fingió demencia la chica.

-Quítate ese tonto disfraz-le pidió seria la peliazul.

-Lo siento, es que no pensé que la asociación fuera tener su sede acá-explicó muy avergonzada Hanabi avergonzada.

-No sabía que tenías novio-.

-No tengo novio pero… es que quiero llamar la atención de cierto muchacho que me gusta. No quiero decir nombres-.

-Oh, Konohamaru-.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE DIJO ESO?!-exclamó muy roja la castaña.

-Boruto-.

-Ese niño chismoso-murmuró molesta la chica.

-Oh, por eso le pediste desesperada a mamá que te enseñará a tejer bufandas-dijo con ternura la mujer.

-¿Te estás vengando de las vergüenzas que te hice pasar cuando eras novia de Naruto?-.

-Un poco. ¿Desde cuando te gusta?-.

-Desde que empezamos a frecuentarnos cuando nació Boruto. Pero siempre tengo la sombra de Moegi y deseo consejos de la mejor-admitió su derrota en el tema la Hyuga menor.

-Bien, puedes ayudarme en lo que platicamos un poco-.

La platica inició y las chicas pusieron atención a las experiencias de la primera dama de Konoha pero les llamó la atención el tema de la bufanda roja.

-¿La bufanda estaba embrujada?-preguntó una de las chicas.

-No, es más el detalle. Algo sencillo pero con el amor de quien la hace es lo importante-explicó la peliazul.

-¿Por qué no llamas a este grupo el Club de las Bufandas rojas?-sugirió Hanabi.

-¿Todas están de acuerdo?-pidió la opinión de la presentes que asintieron-Bien, ese nombre queda-.

Mientras tanto…

Kushina estaba muy feliz de que su club estaba teniendo mucho éxito y el evangelio de las Mujeres Empoderadas estaba siendo esparcido por todos lados. Había logrado tener como aliadas a varias de las kunoichis más importantes de la generación de su hijo pero no lograba hallar el modo de iniciar a su nuera Hinata. Sabia perfectamente que ella tenía ideales propios y no sería fácil de convencer de que tuviera los pantalones en la casa, aunque el resto de las chicas podrían ayudar en eso.

—Señora Uzumaki, nos ha llegado a nuestros oídos de que un nuevo club opositor ha sido fundado. Algunas de nuestras integrantes han dejado de venir a nuestras sagradas reuniones—se oyó decir a una de las encapuchadas.

—¿Qué clase de club? ¿Necesitamos aplastar a ese grupo para dar a conocer la supremacía del género femenino—.

—Según nuestras fuentes se llama el Club de la Bufanda Embrujada—.

—¿Bufanda Embrujada? Creo saber quien hizo ese club, esto no va a ser fácil—maldijo la pelirroja.

Ese era el temor más grande de Kushina ya que Hinata tenía una educación muy diferente a la suya y hace años que intentó imponer su filosofía sin tener éxito en su cometido.

Flashback

Hinata era en ese entonces la prometida de Naruto y había sucedido los eventos de la Luna, con ellos desbordando miel en todos lados. Sin embargo, ella sabía que su hijo era bastante olvidadizo y poco inteligente así que quería adiestrar a su tímida pero gentil nuera para que llevara la relación.

—Muy bien, Hinata. Si tu marido se olvida de tu aniversario, ¿qué vas a hacer?—.

—Encaro a mi esposo y le digo con cara de tristeza, ¿por qué no te acordaste? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?—dijo Hinata en un tono de actuación.

—Error, tienes que reclamarle a tu marido con más fuerza. ¡Oye, pedazo de estúpido, se te olvidó nuestro aniversario, vas a compensarlo o me divorcio!—le enseñó su forma de hacer las cosas y la Hyuga estaba consternada.

—Ay no, eso es muy agresivo. No sería capaz de insultar a Naruto así—se espantó la peliazul.

—Eres débil, pequeña. Si sigues así, tu matrimonio va a fracasar. No tardarás ni un año así—declaró segura la Uzumaki.

Flashback fin

Kushina estaba frustrada de que habían pasado 12 años y el matrimonio de su hijo era exitoso a pesar de la actitud suave de su nuera y del trabajo de Hokage.

—Olvidemos por el momento a esa secta pagana. Vamos a llevar a cabo nuestras actividades—.

Días más tarde, Hinata tenía ya a bastantes chicas adolescentes y tejían bufandas para los chicos que les gustaban. Al parecer estaban decepcionadas de la filosofía extremista del otro club y las cálidas palabras de la Primera Dama de Konoha era música para sus oídos.

—Ayer me confesé a mi novio y aceptó, le di mi bufanda y ahora soy muy feliz—dijo una de las chicas.

—El chico que me gusta no me hacía caso y me fui con otro porque estaba decepcionada. Pero después él mismo fue mi casa y se me confesó. Ahora tenemos una semana juntos—.

Hinata sonreía nerviosa ante este último comentario porque era un recordatorio de su vida aunque estaba feliz de que sus alumnas estaban haciéndolo bien.

En ese momento, se veía a Boruto llegar y se encontraba algo irritado porque había estado cerca de una manifestación de civiles muy extraña.

—Hijo, ¿qué te pasó?—preguntó la peliazul algo preocupada.

—Iba tranquilo por la calle cuando un montón de mujeres locas me echaron brillantina y casi me golpean—se sacudía el pobre rubio molesto.

—Mamá, ¿qué es Patriarcado?—señaló Himawari teniendo un paliacate verde y tenía una peluca roja curiosa, con unos lentes gruesos.

—¡¿Quién fue la que te dio eso?!—exclamó Boruto en shock.

—La abuela Kushina—.

—Quítate eso, vamos a tener una charla después—declaró la Hyuga acercando a sus alumnas.

En ese momento, se escuchaba el teléfono y era la oficina por lo que la ojiperla contestó con un mal presentimiento sobre ello.

—¿Naruto?—.

—Lo siento mucho, no voy a poder ir a la casa. Las manifestantes tomaron el lugar y esta totalmente rodeado—le avisó Naruto frustrado.

—Pero hoy es viernes de ya sabes que—.

—¡Oigan, no corten el cableado del teléfono!—fue lo último que se escuchó de la llamada antes de colgarse por la fuerza.

Hinata tenía un tic nervioso muy peligroso y eso sí no lo iba a perdonar. Nadie se metía con sus tiempos de caridad con su esposo y esta vez su suegra había llegado muy lejos. Sin embargo, sólo podía recurrir a la única persona que podía contra la terquedad de la madre de Naruto.

podía recurrir a la única persona que podía contra la terquedad de la madre de Naruto.

En otro lugar, Karin Uzumaki caminaba perezosamente por Konoha y se alejaba de la manifestación. Lo que había que comentar sobre ella es que notuvo una vida fácil y a sus 31 años se había resignado a estar sola, como siempre en su existencia. Aunque vivió un infierno en la Hierba para servir a Lord Orochimaru en su adolescencia, aún mantenía cierta esperanza de que Sasuke Uchiha le hiciera caso cuando este formó equipo con ella en su época de renegado de la aldea.

Sin embargo, este formó una familia con su ex compañera Genin Sakura Haruno y tuvieron una hija de la cual ella era su madrina. La chiquilla era agradable pero a veces desearía que las cosas pudiera haber terminado de otra forma.

Hace un tiempo se había involucrado con su compañero de equipo Suigetsu pero eran muy incompatibles en cuanto a personalidades, como agua y aceite. Tal vez ella buscaba paz y su gusto por chakras no había desaparecido.

Recientemente, ella decidió ponerse más en contacto con sus orígenes de los cuales se topó con sus parientes de sangre más cercanos con vida, el mismo Hokage del cual era rival de su antiguo interés amoroso. Recordaba muy bien el chakra que este poseía, uno lleno de luz como ninguno que la hacía sentirse atraída como mosca a la miel. Pero había escuchado que era casado y con una princesa de la aldea de la Hoja.

En uno de sus paseos para despejar su mente, había vislumbrado a lo lejos a una mujer de su edad esperando en una mesa con unos rollos de canela y un café, como si esperara a alguien en especial. Ese cabello azul y esos ojos perla eran muy descriptivos ya que Kushina siempre hablaba de la buena mujer que era su nuerita que le dio dos hermosos nietos.

Sin embargo, su chakra le había llenado muchísimo la atención ya que era extremadamente puro, tanto que si fuera un idiota de la Luna obsesionado con un decreto la secuestraba de seguro. Sin saber porqué, está se sentó y la ojiperla le intrigó el color de cabello de la chica que era muy similar al de su suegra.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?-preguntó amablemente la ex Hyuga.

-¿Es usted Hinata Hyuga?-.

-Hyuga es mi apellido de soltera, soy orgullosamente Uzumaki por parte de mi esposo-.

-Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki, soy prima de Naruto-se presentó la pelirroja.

-Me había hablado de una pariente perdida hace no mucho pero no había tenido el placer de averiguar sobre ti. Mucho gusto-saludó amablemente la peliazul.

-"Se nota que es una chica de abolengo. Sin embargo, no notó ni una chispa de arrogancia en su voz, es como un ángel"-pensó muy impresionada la Uzumaki.

-Ya se tardó mucho-suspiró Hinata mirando su reloj.

-¿Quién?-.

-Mi primo Neji estaba metido en un problema de la manifestación. Es un amargado pero cuando lo necesito es el primero en acudir -contó divertida la primera dama.

-¿N-Neji Hyuga?-.

-¿Lo conoces?-.

-Es una larga historia. No quiero alarmarte pero hice mucha tonterías en mi juventud y por eso me asignaron a un vigilante. Tengo libertad condicional-confesó la pelirroja.

-Ya veo, es como tu acosador-bromeó Hinata.

-¡NO ES UN ACOSADOR! Solo está vigilando que no haga algo turbio-aclaró Karin alarmada.

Hinata no era estúpida, quizás en su tiempo de adolescente era muy inocente aunque ahora podía ver algunas cosas que otros no. El estilo de Karin era si duda el de una rebelde sin causa y su corte de cabello revolucionario era otra señal de esto. La princesa Hyuga conocía los más sucios gustos de su primo Neji y este era el tipo de mujeres que le gustaba a su antiguo guardián aunque lo negara rotundamente: Tsunderes.

A lo lejos, el guardián Hyuga estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio y es que las manifestantes lo superaron en número y casi lo matan de no ser porque logró escapar. Estaba hecho un desastre y a lo lejos pudo divisar a su prima con cierta persona que no esperaba ver.

-"Mierda, ¿qué hace Karin con Lady Hinata? Mis planes se van a arruinar"-pensó muy nervioso el castaño.

Hinata se espantó al ver a su primo todo desarreglado y la pelirroja se quería reír por el aspecto del sujeto frente a ella.

—¿Neji, que fue lo que te pasó?—preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

—No quiero dar detalles—.

—¿Qué hay, Hyuga?—saludó cómo si nada Karin.

—Hmmm, ¿qué hace ella aquí?—preguntó con cierto enojo el castaño.

—De vacaciones, ha pasado mucho tiempo—.

Hinata notó que Karin tomaba su bebida y lo sorbía de una forma que inconscientemente parecía seductor y alzó la ceja porque el imperturbable Neji estaba levemente nervioso.

—Te estaba buscando porque necesito ir al clan, pero no quisiera ir sola. ¿Sabes donde esta mi madre?—preguntó la mujer de ojos blancos.

—Esta que se lo lleva el demonio, cerraron la tienda de rollos de canela—.

—Debe estar muy molesta, eso me va a facilitar las cosas—sonrió la mujer satisfecha.

Después de eso, Hinata fue al clan Hyuga con sus dos acompañantes aunque Neji era molestado en el camino por la pelirroja que estaba algo divertida por hacerlo enojar. En la casa de Hiashi, él los recibió y los condujo a donde estaba su esposa que veía las telenovelas de romance, en específico la de "Yo amo mis biceps".

—Oh, Hinata, Neji. Buenos días, ¿qué los trae por acá?—saludó la gentil mujer mayor.

Karin la miró y alzó la ceja porque era una mujer muy bien conservada y parecía de 40 años cuando en realidad rondaba por los sesenta.

—Vine aquí por el protocolo Puré de tomate—declaró Hinata con seriedad.

—Oh, eso. En verdad que Kushina armó un alboroto de nuevo. No me deja ver mis telenovelas y disfrutar mi retiro—suspiró la mujer mayor.

—Lady Hyuga, el Hokage solicita de sus servicios para esta misión clase SS—declaro Neji con un informe de Naruto.

—Ese estúpido Minato no sabe controlar a su mujer. Voy a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto—suspiró Hinamei.

En ese momento, la mujer sacó de su escondite un látigo que tenía grabado la frase: Niña mala. Todos estaba confusos ante esto y Hiashi traía la cámara de video porque ver humillada a la cabeza de tomate era algo que no era común de ver.

—Vamos con esas locas—sonrió la peliazul mayor.

Las manifestantes estaban causando destrozos y ningun ninja se acercaba porque mantenían un cerco para evitar que se esparcieran.

—¡Muera el Patriarcado!—se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Kushina.

—¡Sí, que muera!—se podía ver a Tenten con una máscara.

En ese momento, se podía ver a Hinata en el techo y todas la miraron incrédulas porque sabían que la esposa del Hokage no debía hacer algo para no perjudicar a su esposo.

—Mujeres que exigen sus derechos, estoy de acuerdo en que debemos ser iguales a los hombres peri están yendo muy lejos. Esto ya es vandalismo y libertinaje, si no se van a casa vamos a tomar medidas drásticas—declaró Hinata con el Byakugan activado y parecía que detrás de ella estaba un shinigami aterrador.

—¡No vamos a retroceder, no eres una de nosotros!—podía oírse la voz de Temari al fondo.

—Esta bien, yo se los advertí—.

En ese momento, estaba en la calle una mujer mayor con un látigo y este comenzó a golpear a cada una de las presentes de forma que todas trataron de acercársele sin éxito.

—¡Kushina, sal cobarde!—gritó Hanamei furiosa.

La mujer usó el Byakugan y vio el chakra de la Uzumaki entre toda la gente, viendo como se estaba retirando lentamente de la multitud, por lo que tomó su chancla y la llenó de chakra.

—¡8 Trigramas: Chanclazo!—exclamó la mujer y la aventó justo en la dirección de la pelirroja.

El objeto le cayó justo en la nuca y dejó inconsciente a la líder, por lo que varias de ellas comenzaron a huir por lo ocurrido pero Hinata y Hanabi noqueaban a las que seguían cerca de allí y varios ninjas las llevaron presas.

—Uf, eso debería calmar las cosas un poco—sudó Hanabi llevándose a Konohamaru en la espalda amarrado.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con él?—preguntó Karin qué estaba escondida por sí alguna de ellas era herida.

—Al pobre lo capturaron—.

—Al menos ya terminó—suspiró Neji ya tranquilo.

—No, esto no ha terminado. Es el inicio de la guerra—declaró Hinata sabiamente.

A Kushina la liberaron al poco tiempo pero no aprendió la lección con respecto a eso y siguió con sus planes poco convencionales. En cambio, Hinata había ganado más fans porque la grabación de Hiashi con una mujer empoderada y masacrando manifestantes a puño limpio alzó su imagen como buena mujer del Hotkage.

—¿La tía Karin se va a quedar con nosotros?—preguntó Boruto con cierta curiosidad.

—No tiene a dónde ir y tu padre ya aceptó eso. Espero que se conozcan mejor—declaró la madre.

—¡Hurra!—celebró Himawari que no estaría tan sola.

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta y Hinata abrió para ver que era Neji que venía a visitar a sus sobrinos.

—¡Tío Neji!—saludó la peliazul menor.

—Hola, tengo un panda nuevo para ti—.

La niña estaba contenta con su peluche y Hinata sonreía algo divertida ante eso. Una charla amena se tenía y Karin estaba jugando con la chiquilla.

—Parece que la recibieron siempre—mencionó el Hyuga curioso.

—Es familia de Naruto, ya sabes como es cuando se trata de los Uzumaki perdidos. Adora al tío Nagato por ejemplo—.

—Lo sé—.

Más de rato, la peliazul revisaba unas cosas para el club y oía un ruido de la ducha, por lo que daba a entender que alguien estaba bañándose pero notó que alguien daba una risa algo pervertida y usó el Byakugan para ver que Neji estaba espiando a Karin que estaba bajo la regadera. Ella fue corriendo a reprender al castaño y él estaba molesto.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?—se veía el instinto furioso de la mujer.

—Puedo explicarlo—sonreía nervioso el ojiperla.

—¿Desde cuando te volviste tan pervertido como Jiraiya?—pidió saber la Hyuga con molestia.

En ese momento, Karin salió de la ducha y miró con cierta sonrisa juguetona al castaño que puso pálido al sujeto.

—Oye, ¿no aprendes la lección, verdad? No es la primera vez que haces eso, pero cabe decir que es algo excitante—dijo la Uzumaki secándose el pelo con otra toalla.

—¡¿Qué clase de relación tienen ustedes dos?!—exclamó Hinata en shock.

—¿Acaso no le has dicho a tu prima que somos amigos con beneficios?—le dijo la pelirroja con algo de indiferencia.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó la peliazul extremadamente sonrojada.

—Apenas supiste que me iba a quedar y casualmente me visitaste. No se si das miedo con el acoso pero recordando que tu prima es igual veo que es de familia—mencionó la mujer mordiendo sus lentes algo divertida.

—No tengo palabras para refutar esa lógica—admitió la mujer recordando sus días de Genin y Chunin.

—Lo siento porque tuvieras que enterarte de esta forma. No planeaba quedarme tanto tiempo en Konoha, tengo cosas que hacer con Orochimaru. Solo venía a ver a este perro fiel y divertirme un poco en un hotel, aunque esto no está mal—suspiró la chica.

—¿No que amabas a Sasuke?—.

—Lo amaba pero eso no se compara a lo que es capaz Neji. Casi siempre quedó afónica, es una bestia en la cama—admitió sonrojada la pelirroja.

—Por eso no le haces caso a Tenten, ya tenías algo con ella—suspiró con cierta vergüenza por esta clase de temas.

—¿Sientes vergüenza por el sexo? Creo que eres la única que he visto con dos hijos, con razón siempre estas sonriendo—.

—Ella tiene razón—asintió Neji.

—Tú cállate que aún tienes mucho que explicar y Karin tiene que cambiarse. No quiero que Himawari escuche estos temas hasta que sea mayor y no le des ideas a Boruto porque es demasiado curioso—les indico la esposa de Naruto.

Después de algunos días, Hinata estaba en una de las reuniones de su grupo de discípulas cuando alguien sacó a flote sobre algo en particular.

—¿Señora Uzumaki, esta bien que se use el idioma inclusivo?—alzó la mano una de las chicas.

—¿Eh, que es eso?—preguntó la peliazul.

En ese momento, llegó Himawari con su peluche Shukaku y vio a su madre con sus alumnas por lo que decidió saludarlas de una forma particular.

—Hola, mamé. ¿Cómo te va con tes alumnes?—.

—¡¿Por qué estas hablando así?!—dijo alarmada la peliazul.

—Fui con le abuele Kushina y me le enseñó—explicó la pobre niña a un paso de ser corrompida.

—Sí vuelves a hablar así, voy a quemar tu peluche. No uses ese lenguaje, ¿entendido?—le advirtió la peliazul a su hija.

—Sí, mami—asintió con miedo la niña.

—Y nadie que sea mi estudiante usará ese lenguaje. En primera no entiendo nada de lo que hablan y en segunda, hay formas más refinadas de hablar. Nuestro lenguaje es muy rico en palabras como para gastar mi tiempo cambiando reglas de forma forzada—les declaró la Uzumaki seria.

Hinata estaba algo cansada de este asunto del falso feminismo y más parecía hembrismo, por lo que decidió darle una lección a esas mujeres que estaban dejando mal a todo su género. En la televisión había otra manifestación que era encabezado por más mujeres y su vestuario daba bastante pena ajena y hasta notó que casi todas sus compañeras de generación estaban allí.

—Pobre Sarada, creo que allí vi a Sakura—mencionó Karin que veía en un punto a la Haruno.

—He estado recibiendo amenazas de muerte por muchas de ellas desde no hace mucho, como si pudieran hacerme algo—suspiró la peliazul.

—Por cierto, ¿no están de nuevo en la oficina de tu esposo?—dijo la mujer viendo curiosa que estaban tomando la Torre Hokage.

—Creo que sí, y creo que tienen menos ropa que antes. Están tatuadas creo—mencionó la Hyuga algo asqueada.

—¿Vas a hacer algo?—.

—Voy a hablar mañana, tengo una platica sobre ese tema con mis alumnas—.

Al día siguiente, Hinata estaba en la cima de la Torre Hokage que había llegado con sus habilidades ninja y tenía un uniforme especial de las fuerzas shinobis que ahora raramente usaba.

—¡Sáquenle, es une enemigue!—se escuchaba a una de las presentes.

—Mujeres que integran esta manifestación, ¿qué es lo que les pasa? ¿Por qué de la nada están exigiendo derechos que ya tenemos? Mi esposo trabaja duro día y noche para la paz y él ha hecho leyes que tratan como igual a los dos géneros. ¡No tienen justificación este movimiento lleno de violencia desmedida!—les dejó en claro la primera dama.

—¡¿Cuál es tu idea de feminismo?! ¡Estás de parte del Patriarcado!—se le escuchó decir a una mujer en el público y Hinata juró que era Temari.

—No estoy de parte del machismo. Incluso yo sufrí discriminación de niña no solo de mi padre, sino de parte de mi familia. Yo viví en carne propia mucho dolor por otras formas de odio, pero eso no fue justificación para odiar a todo el mundo. Yo estoy casada, tengo un esposo que me ama y yo lo amo tanto, cuando yo estoy mal él me hace ver mis errores y también en mi caso se lo hago ver. Dirijo mi hogar con dos hermosos niños porque esa fue mi decisión, yo soy la mano derecha del Hokage porque soy quien hace que valga la pena todo ese esfuerzo. No lo regaño si no es necesario o lo pisoteo porque estoy enojada, como ciertas amigas que tengo. Reconozco que no soy perfecta pero doy lo mejor para cambiar para bien y se que Naruto también lo hace. No necesito demostrar mi postura porque la aplicó en mi vida diaria, soy una mujer independiente, con estabilidad económica buena y una familia que yo he criado con amor y cariño, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir—fue el discurso de la mujer.

En ese momento, todas lanzaron cosas pero era claro que esto era una declaración de guerra por parte de la Hyuga a su suegra que estaba visiblemente irritada.

—Creo que no pude parar eso—se disculpó Hinata con Naruto que estaba asombrado por lo que dijo antes.

—Me volví a enamorar de la misma mujer con la que me casé, y ahora estoy cachondo—le susurró el Uzumaki algo pervertido.

—Eso si le gusta a mamá—dijo sonrojada la peliazul.

—¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí?—preguntó curioso Naruto.

—Siempre podemos contar con Kurama—.

En ese momento, el Zorro de las Nueve Colas salió a flote y las manifestantes salieron corriendo con cosas como zorro machista y esas cosas.

—¡Ni siquiera soy humano, soy Bijunista! ¡Exijo mis derechos como criatura legendaria, jajajaja!—se carcajeó en burla el kitsune.

—Gracias amigo—dijo Naruto en el techo.

—Me debes una muy grande, idiota—dijo el Zorro antes de irse dentro del Uzumaki.

En otro lado, se veía que Neji seguía en su modo acoso con Karin y la veía que estaba leyendo un libro pero está se dio cuenta como siempre y le hizo una seña con el dedo de que pasara a donde estaba ella.

—¿Cómo es que sabes donde estoy siempre?—preguntó con seriedad el Hyuga.

—Ojo de Karura, algo de nacimiento. ¿No aprendes, verdad?—le alzó la ceja divertida.

—Hinata es la experta en espiar, yo apesto en eso—admitió el sujeto.

—Te estaba esperando, te extrañé todos estos meses sin ti—confesó la mujer y lo abrazó de forma lenta.

¿Cómo fue que se conocieron estos dos? Un año después de la guerra, Karin había sido encontrada prófuga de la justicia y no pudo evitar ser capturada por lo que fue llevada a juicio pero Kushina al ver su origen Uzumaki decidió ponerla a prueba ya que vio que fue víctima de las circunstancias de la vida.

Aleatoriamente se seleccionó a Neji Hyuga como vigilante porque era el mejor para el trabajo y su mentalidad fría, por lo que Karin tenía que poner esfuerzo para engañarlo emocionalmente aunque se involucró tanto que terminó siendo su amigo. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron siendo una especie de amantes.

—Sabes que no podemos hacerlo aquí, Himawari está en la casa—le dijo el castaño viendo que la chica estaba poniéndose juguetona.

—Awwww, lo malo es que estoy de niñera. Por cierto, ¿por qué hueles a piña?—mencionó la chica curiosa.

—Eso lo sabrás mañana—.

Al día siguiente, estaba el legendario Sanin que ahora era un viejo rabo verde de 70 años en el retiro y aún seguía en el negocio de la literatura erotica pero las manifestantes estaban creando un alboroto con una firma de autógrafos.

—¡Icha Icha es sexista, Icha Icha es Patriarcado!—se dejaban oír gritos furiosos de muchas en el lugar.

—¡¿Quién las invitó a ustedes?! ¡Esto es arte literario!—reclamó Jiraiya al público.

—¡Es basura literaria!—se escuchó una voz conocida entre las manifestantes.

—¡¿Tsunade, por que estas con estas locas?!—exclamó el anciano.

—¡Icha Icha debe desaparecer de una vez por todas!—.

Justo en ese momento, una espada de madera arremetió en contra de algunas de ellas y se veía a una anciana que había llegado para salvarle el pellejo al pobre Sanin.

—¡Silencio, esto es una firma de autógrafos! ¡Sí no se calman, va a probar mi espada de madera!—advirtió ella muy molesta.

—Mi amor, gracias a dios que viniste—.

—¡¿Mi amor?!—exclamó Tsunade al fondo.

—Ah, ¿no lo sabias? Tengo esposa y una hija—sonrió nervioso el sujeto.

—Así que eres la famosa Tsunade, espere años para conocerte—sonrió la anciana con cierta malicia.

—¡¿Y tú quien eres?!—exclamó la rubia que aun usaba su jutsu de rejuvenecimiento.

—Mi nombre Tsuroko y soy la ex líder del País de Naseshiko donde únicamente hay mujeres—.

—¡¿Nos puede llevar a ese lugar?!—se escuchó a una mujer al fondo entusiasmada.

—Claro que no, las mujeres somos fuertes porque entrenamos día a día como una tribu. Pero no siquiera nosotras escapamos de sentir algo por alguien, sea hombre o mujer. Si me preguntan, Jiraiya es un gran amante y buen esposo aunque es bastante rabo verde—mencionó con cierto enojo en esa última parte la anciana.

En ese momento, llegó una sensual mujer de buen cuerpo, ojos verdes y cabello negro y largo que era muy conocida en la comunidad feminista y todas las manifestantes empezaron a gritar de emoción.

—¡Es la maestra Shizuka!—gritaron muchas en el lugar.

—Veo que tengo muchas fans acá—saludó nerviosa la mujer.

—¡Dile a ese pervertido que tus libros son mejores que los suyos!—se oía gritar a Tsunade.

—¿Eh? Oh, hola papá—saludó amigablemente Shizuka.

—¡¿Papá?!—gritaron todas en shock.

—Shizuka, mi niña. Hace mucho que no te veía—saludó el viejo alegremente.

En ese momento, los pervertidos de la aldea empujaron a todas las manifestantes y estaban también sorprendidos porque la "supuesta" rival del Sanin era en realidad su hija.

—A todos nuestros fans, he venido a anunciar que mis obras literarias están en el canon del Icha Icha Universo y próximamente tenemos una segunda parte de La historia de un ninja sorprendentemente audaz con un Naruto conociendo al amor de su vida—mencionó la pelinegra anunciando la próxima obra que causaría furor.

Varias de las manifestantes estaban más que decaidas porque resultó que no sabian que todo este tiempo su héroina feminista era la hija de uno de sus enemigos y abandonaron el lugar para la consternación de Kushina.

—¡Vuelvan aquí, aún hay una oportunidad!—trató de calmar la pelirroja sin éxito.

Después de que Kakashi obtuvo su autógrafo y compró la colección de Shizuka porque se menciona que habían pistas sobre algunas entregas a futuro de la serie de Jiraiya, se vio a un niño de cabello azulado y ojos negros con una mirada perezosa.

—Papá, ya me quiero ir a dormir—.

—Oh, cariño. Ya compraste lo que querías, ya tengo ganas de ir a descansar—se veía a una mujer de unos 50 años aun muy hermosa.

—Lo siento, me emocioné de que el universo de mi serie se haya extendido—sonrió algo nervioso el sujeto.

—No sé porqué aún tolero tus tonterías. Mejor vámonos a casa, tienes que enseñarle a tu hijo algo de Ninjutsu que va a ingresar pronto a la Academia—.

—No te pongas así, Kahyo. Claro que le voy a enseñar—.

—Eres un pésimo sensei, el Hokage me lo dijo una vez—mencionó la mujer con cierta sonrisa burlona.

—¿Hasta cuando me van a dejar de recriminar eso?—murmuró con depresión el ex Kage.

Unos días después, Hinata había oído que el grupo de Kushina había sufrido un golpe contundente con la autora número uno de ventas en este año y es que estar asociada familiarmente a Jiraiya fue un tremendo gancho en el hígado en quienes se escudaron en su imagen sin pedirle su opinión.

En un momento de su clase, alguien tocó el timbre de su casa y Himawari fue a abrir, topandose con la maid Natsu que era la antigua niñera de su tía Hanabi.

—Buenos días, ¿qué la trae por acá?—saludó la niña animada.

—Busco a su madre, su hermana Hanabi tiene un problema y creo que solo ella puede ayudarla—suspiró la peliverde.

—Adivino, problemas de amor—dedujo la peliazul preparando sus cosas para ir a visitar a su hermana.

La Hyuga fue a ver a la castaña que estaba llorando a mares en su habitación y moqueaba en una suma depresión porque el chico que le gusta no le hacía caso.

—¿Primera vez?—empezó a acariciar la mujer a su hermana.

—No te burles de mi—.

—Sé perfectamente lo que se siente. Tu apenas llevas 3 días, yo estuve allí 13 años—le dejó en claro la peliazul.

—¡Pero te ganaste a ese papi que tienes como marido! ¡Déjame unirme a tu harén!—dijo la castaña en un tono de desesperación.

—¡Claro que no!—exclamó la peliazul y le dio una bofetada.

—Ay, eso dolió—se escuchó con queja a la ojiperla más joven.

—No uses a mi esposo para curar tu dolor. Vas a ir por Konohamaru, ¿qué te impide hacerlo?—.

—Es que Boruto me contó que a Konohamaru le gusta una chica que ya no lo recuerda. No soy rival para esa tipa y también Moegi va tras él. No tengo oportunidad, ¿qué voy a hacer, que voy a hacer?—dijo la chica muy frustrada por su poca confianza en el tema.

—¿Pero de que estas hablando?—dijo Hinata enojada por oír a su hermana en ese tono de voz y ella la miró confusa—¡Tú eres Hanabi Hyuga, heredera del clan Hyuga!—empezó a decir en un tono de regaño y le dio con un periódico que sacó de quien sabe donde.

—¡Deja de golpearme!—.

—Eres una novata en asuntos de amor. Ya sé que te dejó en la friendzone y es hora de demostrar que las Hyuga son las mejores en un romance. ¡Vas a hacer que Konohamaru se enamore de ti y hacer que se olvide de sus pretendientes, harás que grite tu nombre en la cama y jamás se harte de ti! Ahora levanta tu enorme trasero, date un baño que apestas y mañana mismo yo misma voy a hacer que consigas novio—le dejo en claro la ex Hyuga con una mirada aterradora que hizo que su hermana menor asintiera.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata obligó a Hanabi a vestir de forma más casual para que sus atributos heredados de su madre saliera a flote y la castaña estaba sumamente avergonzada.

—¡No quiero hacer esto con lo que traigo puesto!—reclamó la castaña muy roja.

Una blusa de color naranja con un escudo del clan Hyuga que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto y unos pantalones rojos que estaban pegado a su cuerpo se dejaba ver y todos los hombres la miraban bastante atraídos a ella.

—No soy la mejor para decir que siempre estas muy tapada pero es una emergencia. Saluda normalmente a Konohamaru y dile cosas que no sean del trabajo o vas a matar la tensión sexual—le dijo con seriedad la peliazul.

Por su parte, el Equipo 7 había acabado su misión y ahora se dirigían a la Torre Hokage aprovechando que no habían manifestaciones. Casualmente Konohamaru pudo vislumbrar a Hanabi Hyuga que estaba por la zona y tenía un vestuario demasiado diferente al usual que lo dejó con la boca abierta ya que tenía un cuerpazo divino de los ángeles.

—¿Konohamaru sensei, que le pasa?—preguntó Mitsuki sin entender que pasaba.

—¡Buenos días, chicos! Buenos días, Konohamaru sen-pai—saludó la mujer con la última frase con un tono demasiado sugerente que casi hizo que Fifi despertara.

—"Tranquilo, Konohamaru. Piensa en tu camino ninja"—pensó con nerviosismo el castaño.

En un sitio alejado, Moegi había esperado abordar a Konohamaru y vio que Hanabi estaba allí con un vestuario que hacía verse superior a la otra kunoichi y tenía dos buenas razones para perder en su contra. Iba a sabotear las intenciones de la ojiperla pero fue noqueada por Hinata que estaba oculta.

—Niña, no puedes ganarle a la reina del acoso—sonrió la peliazul viendo alejada el progreso de su hermana.

La chica platicaba con el Jonin y claramente el joven no podía evitar ver ciertas partes de la anatomía de la Hyuga que rivalizaba con su hermana mayor y ella alzó la ceja.

—Los ojos acá arriba, senpai—le señaló la ojiperla en burla.

—¡Lo siento mucho!—exclamó nervioso el Sarutobi.

—Creo que tengo que dejarlos, saluden de mi parte a mi cuñado. Por cierto, cualquier cosa estoy para ti. Somos compañeros ninjas y no tienes que dejar las cosas para hacerlas solo, quisiera ser más cercana—le guiñó el ojo la mujer y se marchó del sitio.

—Konohamaru, deja de mirar con ojos de deseo a mi tía—murmuró Boruto molesto.

—¡No fue mi culpa!—dijo el sujeto más nervioso.

—Pervertidos—dijo Sarada molesta.

—No vayas a ser igual que tu madre—mencionó el rubio.

—¡No me metas en ese grupo, no soy de esa clase de locas!—reclamó la pelinegra.

—Sí tienes algún problema, mi madre está disponible—mencionó el Uzumaki sonriente.

—Creo que si voy a tomarte la palabra, ella se volvió demente y nadie la puede controlar ahora—suspiró la pelinegra.

Por su parte, Tenten había terminado sus actividades con el grupo de manifestantes y se dirigía a su casa cuando vio a lo lejos a Neji. La razón por la que se había unido a Kushina fue únicamente para llamar la atención del Hyuga puesto que no había conseguido algún avance con el pasar de los años y recurrió a esas medidas desesperadas.

Justo en ese momento, miró algo que deseaba no deseaba y es que el chico que ella amaba estaba tomado del brazo con una pelirroja que estaba coqueteando con él y se escuchó el crujido de su corazón.

—¡¿Neji, cómo fuiste capaz?!—gritó fuera de sí la castaña.

En ese momento, el Hyuga miró y notó que su antigua compañera de equipo tenía instinto asesino dirigido a ambos y Karin alzó la ceja porque al parecer tenía una rival.

—Debes ser alguna amiguita de mi Neji. Soy Karin Uzumaki, la novia de este galán—se presentó con cierta malicia la pelirroja detectando la aura iracunda de la otra chica.

—¡¿Desde cuando tienes novia, creí que no estabas interesado en las mujeres?!—reclamó más molesta la usuaria de armas.

—Desde hace 11 años, no me gusta estar ventilando mi vida privada—explicó el sujeto muy incómodo.

—¡Desperdicié todos estos años por tu culpa y voy a hacer que pagues por eso!—.

En ese momento, la chica sacó un hacha enorme y comenzó a ir por Karin justo para eliminar la competencia pero Neji la salvó y se la llevó cargando por todos lados.

—¡Vuelve aquí, Hyuga! ¡¿Por qué todos los hombres son iguales?!—exclamó con cierto toque de locura y frustración.

—Ahora si se volvió loca, no puedo luchar si tengo que protegerte—maldijo el sujeto.

—¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarnos?—.

—Demonios, no quería hacer esto. ¡Gai sensei!—.

En ese momento, cayó el Cejotas sensei del cielo en su silla de ruedas y aterrizó encima de Tenten que quedó noqueada y sin aire, estando ahora fuera de combate.

—No puedo creer que diga esto, pero me alegra de verlo—suspiró el ojiperla.

—¿Por qué Tenten estaba persiguiéndolos?—preguntó Gai confundido.

—Es que se enteró que tenía novia—.

—Ah, es igual a cuando Lee se casó con Yakumo. Casi arruina la boda cuando llegó borracha y juraba que estaba embarazada—recordó milagrosamente el sujeto.

En ese momento, la chica recuperó la consciencia y sacó volando a su maestro junto con la silla de ruedas que vino aterrizando en la casa de Kakashi.

—¿Otra vez Tenten enojada?—preguntó el enmascarado.

—Sí—.

En otro lado, Neji estaba en posición de combate para luchar contra su amiga yandere y no se iba a contener pero la Uzumaki se plantó frente a él porque no tenía miedo.

—Gracias por tratar de defenderme pero no voy a luchar por ti. No pienso perder ante ella—declaró con seriedad la mujer.

Karin sabía que era más débil que la otra kunoichi pero tenía un as bajo la manga que sería su carta de triunfo.

—¡Muere!—exclamó la chica de los bollos tal cual guerrera bárbara.

—¡Cadenas de Diamantina!—.

Unas cadenas verdes se revelaron y aprisionaron a la kunoichi que fue tomado por la guardia baja y no podía liberarse.

—¡Largo de mi vista, lagartona!—.

En ese instante, la Uzumaki usó la fuerza de las cadenas para mandar a volar lejos a la mujer y aterrizó en la oficina de Naruto que veía en shock lo ocurrido.

—Oh vamos, es la quinta vez en el mes—maldijo fastidiado el rubio.

En otro lugar, Hinata tenía grandes progresos en su grupo cuando alguien tocó la puerta y vio que era su suegro Minato que se hallaba solo.

—Oh, buenas tardes. ¿A que se debe su visita?—saludó Hinata formalmente.

—Es Kushina, ya no sé qué hacer con ella. Se salió de control—reveló el Namikaze frustrado.

—Pase, tenemos que hablar de eso—.

Básicamente, Minato le platicó lo siguiente acerca de su esposa: Resulta de que se habían peleado por una tontería y está vez el rubio había ganado la discusión, por lo que la Uzumaki se frustró ya que era una pésima perdedora, armó un berrinche y se fue de la casa.

En su desprecio y molestia creó ese grupo y corrompió a muchas jovencitas con el fin de hacerles ver que compartieran su filosofía violenta.

—Lo siento mucho por lo que les pasó. Sin embargo, esto ya no puede ser tolerándose—declaró la peliazul con algo de fastidio.

—Ella no va a parar hasta que le digan que tiene razón, sabes como es. Aún no digiere que hayas tenido un matrimonio estable con tu personalidad de "rarita" como dice ella—.

—He escuchado que el número de integrantes del grupo de mi suegra esta cada vez más escaso. Muchas han ido desertando—.

—No sólo es ella, varias de mis amigas se ha unido a mi suegra. Creo que la única que fue lo suficientemente inteligente fue Ino, ella me ha pasado información porque Sakura es muy mala para guardar secretos—explicó la ojiperla.

—¿Tienes alguna idea para parar esto? Tenerlos que hacer que Kushina recapacite—.

—Va a tener que ser muy honesto, ¿cuál es la peor debilidad que conozca de ella? Eso nos puede servir—.

En ese momento, Minato le susurró al oído algunas cosas y Hinata estaba en shock porque no se imaginaba algunos secretos perturbadores que guardaba la pelirroja aunque haría su cometido con toda seguridad.

—¿Está segura de decirme esto? Si Kushina se entera, va a asesinarlo—.

—Estoy dispuesta a asumir el riesgo—.

—Voy a hacer una llamada—.

Por su parte, Kushina estaba más paranoica que antes y es que gran parte de sus seguidoras habían dejado el club y solo las más extremistas quedaban en el lugar.

—Lady Kushina, ¿no es hora de rendirnos?—preguntó Karui algo fastidiada.

—¡Jamás, hasta que ese macho opresor diga que yo tengo razón, muajajaja!—se carcajeó con locura la pelirroja.

En ese momento, Temari llegó corriendo y empezó a alertar sobre la llegada del Patriarcado a ese lugar y la Uzumaki se paró para ver por la ventana un grupo de manifestantes varones con pancartas sobre opresión al género masculino.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?!—exclamó la mujer en shock.

—¡Muerte al Matriarcado opresor de hombres fieles y mandilones!—gritó Minato sacando su molestia.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete a la casa!—gritó con mucha ira la líder.

—¡No, no voy a ser oprimido! ¡Exijo mis derechos!—respondió el rubio de forma ridícula.

—¡¿Shikamaru, que haces aquí?!—balbuceó Temari desconcertada.

—¡No quiero ser golpeado otra vez, apoyo esta manifestación exigiendo mis derechos como esposo trabajador!—declaró el perezoso.

En ese momento, Sakura quedó de piedra al ver a Sasuke en la multitud y se quería ir del lugar pero este la paralizó con el Sharingan para evitar que se moviera.

—¡¿Qué significa esto Sakura?!—dijo el emo muy molesto.

—P-puedo explicarlo—respondió con muchos nervios la rosada.

—Estaba en un lugar lejano, llega mi Halcón y mi madre me mandó un mensaje de urgencia porque algo grave había pasado contigo. Cruce vientos despiadados, infernales desiertos, llegó a Konoha a mi casa. ¿Y que es lo que me encuentro? A Sarada con sus abuelos porque no le has dado de comer y quejándose de que tienes una crisis de la mediana edad—declaró el Uchiha muy molesto.

Todos podían ver a Sasuke llevándose a una Sakura pataleando porque tenía miedo y tendrían una larga charla que podría terminar en una noche de acción después de mucho tiempo de no verse. Mientras tanto, la manifestación seguía y Kushina iba a huir pero estaba Hinata con una sonrisa muy siniestra que hizo retroceder a la Uzumaki y casi todas las presentes eran arrestadas.

—Yo me encargo de ella—les indicó la peliazul.

—¡No puedes unirte al Patriarcado, Hinata! ¡Podemos dominar juntas este mundo machista!—dijo con mucha locura la chica.

Justo en ese momento, Hinata dio una sonrisa de lo más enferma posible y ahora la que tenía miedo era la misma Kushina que retrocedió rápido por instinto.

—Kushina, Kushina, Kushina, si yo quisiera dominar el mundo ya lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, es muy pesado para mi eso y mi objetivo real únicamente ha sido estar con su suculento y delicioso hijo—le dijo en un tono bastante perturbador la peliazul que ahora sí hizo que la mujer temiera por su vida.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?!—balbuceó pálida la Uzumaki.

—Tiene razón en una cosa, soy demasiado rara. Cuando mi padre se comportaba como un imbécil conmigo estuve a tanto estrés que casi pierdo la razón. Naruto fue lo único que me hizo tener un objetivo en la vida, solo velar por su bienestar. No fue muy difícil hacerlo mío, mi cuerpo y mi amor fue lo suficiente fuertes para que fuera mío y alejar a la competencia que usted me puso no me fue tan sencillo. Hacer que sea tan dependientemente emocional de mi es verdadera supremacía de la mujer de mi parte, tanto que es como un perro fiel a las órdenes de su ama. ¿Sabe cuando su hijo grita de dolor y placer cuando le hago cosas en la alcoba? Se siente tan bien hacerlo solo mío y que diga mi nombre, siendo yo la verdadera Hokage. ¿No es maravilloso hacer que mi hombre sea tan dependiente de mi?—dijo en un tono espeluznante la Hyuga.

—¡Eres un monstruo!—gritó aterrada la pelirroja.

—Lo soy pero si algo atenta con el sueño de mi esposo no dudaré en hacerle algo, incluso si es su madre. No voy a matarla, eso pondría muy triste a Naruto y no quiero tener que gastar en el funeral. Pero tengo el mejor castigo para una niña mala desobediente—sonrió de forma maligna la ojiperla y parecía que el shinigami estaba de lado de la mujer.

—¡NOOOOOOOO!—se escuchó los gritos de Kushina en toda Konoha.

Días más tarde, varias de las cabecillas principales de la extinta organización de Kushina fueron castigadas de severa manera. Gracias a un sello de restricción, cualquier acto de agresividad hacía sus maridos tendría resultado una descarga eléctrica intensa, incluso si era un insulto menor.

Por su parte, Kushina estaba demasiado obediente a Minato que aún estaba muy extrañado porque no era propio de ella.

—Quiero permiso para darte un abrazo—dijo de forma servil la Uzumaki.

—Me estas dando miedo, mi amor—.

—Es que quiero disculparme por dejarte todo este tiempo. Puedes golpearme con el látigo si deseas—le dijo con brillo en los ojos la pelirroja.

En ese momento, Minato tomó el teléfono y marcó a la casa de su hijo porque tenía mucho miedo ya que la personalidad de su esposa era tan diferente que tenía miedo.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó Hinata curiosa.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi esposa?!—reclamó el rubio.

—Lo que tú no hiciste, adiestrarla por el buen camino—dijo en un tono dulce la peliazul.

—¡Exageraste demasiado!—.

—Tan solo guie a mi suegra por el camino de los sumisos. ¿Has leído el libro de Shizuka? ¿Quién crees que la introdujo en el mundo del BDSM? Los Uzumaki son sumisos por naturaleza y actúan como perros maleducados que ladran pero con un buen domador se hacen obedientes—le dijo la mujer y el rubio tuvo miedo.

—Sabía que algo raro había en ti. Pero creo que esto es lo mejor—suspiró el pobre ex Kage.

—Lea el libro de Shizuka y haga lo que más le guste con ella. Así la mantendrá controlada, el sexo es la mejor forma de dominar a esos cabezas huecas que tenemos como cónyuges, espero que le sirva—.

Hinata colgó y vio que el libro tenía un consejo para principiantes: Algo sobre amarrar al sumiso en la cama y ponerle una venda en los ojos y una bola roja para que no gritara.

—Bueno, tal vez me guste—se resignó el sujeto.


	2. MINI EPILOGO

Mujeres al poder

Mini Epilogo

Hinata disfrutaba su vida en paz y atendiendo a su querida hija Himawari mientras que su hijo estaba de misión con su equipo y su esposo trabajaba duro por la aldea. Varias de sus discípulas habían terminado convirtiéndose en cabecillas de su grupo y ahora llevaban las riendas pero ella seguía siendo la fundadora y presidenta vitalicia.

Su suegra ya no había dado problemas y ahora era bien sumisa con su esposo ya que se había hecho muy masoquista. Ella tachaba un pendiente menos de su gran lista de cosas por hacer en la vida y estaba satisfecha.

Habría preferido no mostrar esa parte tan malvada que tenía pero no le habían dejado otra opción y todo era por el bien de su esposo. Recordaba muy bien como había logrado quitarse de encima a la competencia con el paso de los años.

Cuando eran niños, Naruto estaba tan obsesionado con derrotar con Sasuke que inconscientemente había hecho que el emo engreído había desarrollado deseos homosexuales para su rubio amado por lo que no iba a permitirlo. Había hecho falta una gran persuasión a Kakashi de que le mantuviera un ojo y con los libros de Icha Icha edición Deluxe bastó para convencerlo.

Sakura era otra historia y es que sus deseos más sádicos siempre se dirigían hacia Naruto y lo golpeaba cada vez que estaba frustrada, cosa que aprobó Kushina y estaba planeando hacerla su sucesora, cosa que peligraba sus planes, así que tomó medidas drásticas.

Hubo un tiempo en que el pedófilo que no diré su nombre pero se parece al Ayuwoki, tomó a Sasuke y se lo llevó de Konoha, por lo que el clan Uchiha lo buscaba con bastante preocupación. Por eso ella aprovechó el bug y Hinata convenció al Hokage en turno que buscaran al Bikochu, para armar su plan. En una cascada cercana se aseguró de que el Uzumaki fuera a ver una cascada y ella se desnudó para bailar de esa forma y hacer que la viera para tenderle una trampa.

Como heredera de un clan tan importante como los Hyuga, esto era prohibido ya que solamente el esposo de la princesa debía hacer esto y para evitar esto, los comprometieron para evitar que hubieran conflictos. Kushina babeaba espuma porque una rarita no iba a tener un matrimonio estable y se pasaba criticando sus métodos, pero no iba a ceder.

Había seducido a su hombre con el paso del tiempo y no tardó mucho en caer, por lo que perdió la virginidad muy temprano. Era fácil saciar los deseos de su pareja aunque era un toro muy resistente, mucho más de lo que se imaginaba y ni hablar de los clones de sombra.

Al final de cuentas, se volvió Hokage como el quería y ella consiguió una vida pacífica junto a dos niños que amaba más que a nada pero si algo interfería, iba pagarlo caro.

En cuanto a Neji y Karin hicieron pública su relación después de que fueron descubiertos por Tenten y al parecer había una fiebre de ships Uzumaki-Hyuga últimamente. Por su parte, Naruto estaba viendo en su laptop un correo de su tío Nagato el estado financiero de su aldea para seguir con la alianza pero quería el número de teléfono de la encantadora maid que los recibió en el Complejo Hyuga hace unos meses.

—¿Es mi imaginación o todos quieren un Hyuga?—dijo el rubio algo perturbado.

Lo que no sabía Naruto es que esta afirmación sería cierto pero esa es otra historia que contar sobre este universo loco.


End file.
